Gefangenschaft
by Inquisitin
Summary: Jeder Run ist ein Risiko, vor allem, was geschieht mit einem, wenn man erwischt wird? Diese Helden lernen das Problem hautnah kennen...


Die kleinwüchsige, grünhaarige Elfe wirkte ausgesprochen wütend, Zorn funkelte aus den Augen, der alles einzufrieren schien. „Das mußte ja so kommen, verdammt noch mal ... jeder andere Run war ein Kinderspiel, aber wir mußten ja unbedingt hierher kommen – verflucht und zugenäht!" So ging die Schimpfkanonade weiter, fast eine Stunde lang produzierte sie Schimpfworte aus ihrem Mund, die sich nicht zu wiederholen schien. Sie mußte eine ziemlich große Anzahl von Schimpfereien kennen. Die anderen, die sich ebenfalls hier aufhielten, die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Truppe, hörten es schon gar nicht mehr, sie waren zu sehr deprimiert um sich noch aufzuregen. Sie hatte ja recht, gerade diesen riskanten Auftrag hätten sie ausschlagen sollen, immerhin hatte keiner von ihnen ein gutes Gefühl gehabt. Aber natürlich, Aufträge dieser Art waren immer riskant, aber dieser hier hatte nach Flucht geschrieen – nach sofortiger Flucht, aber sie hatten ihr Gefühl ja ignorieren müssen, das hatten sie nun davon...  
  
Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür, ein paar kräftige Männer traten ein, packten die Elfe und bedeuteten den anderen ihnen zu folgen. Widerwillig zwar, doch gehorsam standen die anderen ebenfalls auf und trotteten dem Trio hinterher, das vor ihnen ging. Der junge Bursche mit den langen Haaren, Slicker, ging zu langsam, erhielt dafür eine Stoß mit dem Stock in den Rücken, was ihm kurz die Luft raubte.  
  
Bald schon waren sie am Ziel angekommen, die Tür wurde vor ihnen aufgestoßen und sie hinein. Die Elfe fiel – ebenso wie die anderen – auf die Knie, leicht begannen diese zu bluten, doch hier hielt sie den Mund, der Raum schien ihr zu gefährlich für weitere Motzereien zu sein. „Schweigt!"donnerte es einige Meter von ihnen entfernt, als sich der bärtige Trixer beschweren wollte. Sie hielten es für gesünder diesen Befehl zu befolgen. Stattdessen sahen sie sich im Raum um. Dieser jagte ihnen einen heftigen Schauer über den Rücken, sie kannten diese Dinge, die sich hier sahen, nur aus diversesten SM-Läden, von Peitschen bis zur Streckbank war so ziemlich alles vorhanden. Die Männer, die vor ihnen saßen, waren in schwarze Talare gehüllt, die langen Haare nach hinten gebunden und jeder von ihnen trug ein einfaches Goldkreuz. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch hatten sie ebenfalls ein Kreuz stehen, groß und hölzern, das über allem zu ruhen schien. Hinter ihnen stand einer der roh wirkenden Männer, die sie hierher gebracht hatten, mit einer Keule in der Hand, darauf achtend, daß sie sich ja nicht von der Stelle bewegten. Erst jetzt registrierten sie die junge Frau, die hochgezogen war. An ihren Füßen hingen große Steinklötze. Schon alleine das sah sehr schmerzhaft aus. Während sie so hing, wurde sie ausgepeitscht. Auf ihrem Rücken waren bereits Blutstropfen zu sehen, Striemen von früheren Mißhandlungen. Schlag ging auf Schlag, bis man sie herunterließ, die Klötze entfernte, dennoch konnte sie immer noch nur auf ihren Zehenspitzen stehen. „Also, gestehen, wer hat sie dazu verführt?" Ungnädig klang die Stimme, so, als wäre der am Tisch einfach nur noch müde immer nur die gleichen Fragen zu stellen. „Nein, denn ich habe nichts unrechtes zu gestehen!" „Eine Nonne wie sie, die einst dem Herrn Treue und Gehorsam schwor und dann floh muß etwas zu gestehen haben. Keiner verläßt ein Kloster, wenn nicht der Grund ein ganz und gar zwingender wäre und schon gar nicht um jemandem nachzurennen, der es nicht wert ist. Also, womit hat er dich verzaubert?" „Ich bin niemandem nachgerannt, es war meine Entschei...." Ihr Kopf ruckte nach hinten, ein Schrei entrang sich ihr, als sie für diese Antwort den nächsten Schlag erhielt. „Gestehe sie doch einfach, daß der Teufel sie verführt habe, denn ohne solche Hilfe kommt eine Nonne wie sie es war, gar nicht auf einen solch blühenden Blödsinn!" „Ihr seid des Teufels. Ihr alle wart der Grund für meine Flucht, denn viele von Euch sind Diener des Höllischen, auch ihr am Tisch seid nicht unfrei von seinem Einfluß, ein paar unter Euch sind genau so seine Leute..." Nun wurde er blaß, faßte sich aber rasch wieder. „Es gibt bereits Untersuchungen und erste Verhaftungen, das spricht sie aber keinesfalls frei von diesem Vorwurf dem Teufel nachgerannt zu sein. Wie war es ihr sonst möglich aus dem Kloster zu entkommen? Die Gitter vor den Fenstern sind ein guter Schutz..." „Dann kennt Ihr den Geheimgang nicht..." „...den der Teufel Dir erschuf, keiner hatte diesen je gesehen!" „Ja, weil ich ihn wieder verbarg, Ihr kennt nicht einmal Eure eigenen Gebäude. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich bin die einzige, die aus diesem Staat raus will?"  
  
"Nein, aber auch alle anderen wurden mit Hilfe Gottes gestellt und gefangen." „Was?...." Der Mann am Tisch winkte und der Knecht begann wieder sie zu schlagen, zu peitschen, der Körper der jungen Frau wankte unter dem Buschen Brennesseln, mit dem der Knecht sie marterte.  
  
Noch während sie bearbeitet wurde, immer wieder einer Ohnmacht nahe schien, wandten die Männer nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Trio zu. „Was ist mit denen?" „Sie stammen von draußen..." „Von der Welt des Teufels?"  
  
"Genau. Satans Werkzeuge, die er bei uns einschmuggeln wollte..." „Auch sie sind menschlichen Ursprungs, also sollten auch sie gestehen können, was sie hier wollten. Also. Wollt ihr freiwillig reden? Oder wollt ihr Bekanntschaft machen mit unseren Verhörmethoden?" Erschrocken und schockiert blickten die Anwesenden ihn an. Natürlich wollten sie nicht gefoltert werden. Sie hätten es gerne sofort wieder gehen zu können, aber das war natürlich nicht möglich. „Fangt mit ihr an..." Die Elfe wurde gepackt, an die Ketten gelegt und vor die Männer geschleift. Ihr Stolz zwang sie dazu zu stehen, doch der Knüppel, der zwischen ihren Beinen stak und sie zu Fall brachte, sagte eine andere Sprache. „Runter auf die Knie vor den hohen Herren, du Teufelshure...." „Aber ich bin...." Die Antwort war eine schallende Ohrfeige. Irgendwie schien es ihr, als würden diese Männer keinerlei Widerrede dulden. „Also, was genau tat sie hier?"  
  
Hochnäsig und arrogant wirkte der Mann, als er auf sie herabblickte. „Ich,... Wir..." Ihr fehlten die Worte, sie vermochte nicht länger zu sprechen. „Also...!" Hilflos blickte sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Das einzige, das sie erblicken konnte war die Frau, die noch in den Fesseln hing. Der Knecht hatte inzwischen ein glühendes Brandeisen geholt und sie mehrmals bearbeitet damit, was auch die schrillen Schreie erklärte, die ihr entfahren waren.  
  
„Wir hatten -.... – wir hatten eine Auftrag..." „Und worum ging es dabei?" „..." Der Schlag, den sie für das Schweigen erhielt, schleuderte sie zu Boden, ihre Nase blutete, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete... „Sprich!" „Wir sollten... wir sollten etwas holen...." Hilflos sah sich nach ihren Kollegen um, doch diese schwiegen, verstockt und schweigsam.... 


End file.
